Izayoi's Sick Day
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Izayoi got sick, so it's Kuro Usagi's duty to take care of him, but things go in a different direction than what was expected, not that she would complain about it. Lemon.


Kuro Usagi walked by the long hallways of the No Name community,her heart rumbling on her chest. The destiny of the blue haired girl was...Sakamaki Izayoi's room. The blond teen had been sick since yesterday and was now resting. When it was decided that someone should take care of Izayoi and watch over him, she quickly volunteered herself for the task, earning a surprised look from Jin and a knowing one from Asuka, Yo, Leticia and Shirayuki. It seems that the girls did know about her feelings for him.

 _''I'm glad that Izayoi-san didn't notice my feelings, but at the same time it's kinda depressing that almost everyone knows about it except for him.''_

Shaking off these thoughts, she arrived at his door and knocked on it, all the time being careful to not drop the glass of orange juice in her hands.

''Izayoi-san! Can I enter?'', She asked rather loudly, but the only response she got was silence.

Taking a deep breath, Kuro Usagi slowly opened the door. Coming into the room, she carefully closed the door and walked towards the bed.

''Izayoi-san?'', Kuro Usagi asked in a soft tone.

Looking at the bed, she saw that the blond was sound asleep. Taking a chair, she put it next to the bed and sat on it while putting the cup above the table. Looking at the teen, Kuro Usagi noticed that his breath was ragged and his skin was flushed. Izayoi was also sweating profusely, the drops of sweat slided by his forehead, making it's way by his neck and then to his chiseled chest, wich she could clearly see due to his shirt being a V neck one. Izayoi could be sick man now, but Kuro Usagi had to admit that he was a sexy sick man. She could feel herself blushing as she gazed at his slightly parted lips, they were so tempting...

 _''I can't!''_ She tried her best to put up some type of resistence against her not so innocent thoughts.

 _''But you want to do it so bad, don't you?''_ In the back of her mind, a silent voice whispered, it's voice laced with temptation _''He is sleeping now, you could finally get a taste of those lips that you so long dreamed for!''_

 _''B-but it wouldn't be right-''_

 _''There's only you and him in this room! Nobody will know about this! Not even Izayoi himself!''_

 _''N-Nobody will know?''_

 _''Yes! Of course, as long as you don't spill a word about it! Now go and kiss him, I know you want to do it so don't hold yourself back!''_

Slowly surrendering to the unknown voice, Kuro Usagi's face hovered over Izayoi's and her plump lips got closer to his.

''Izayoi-san'', She muttered while closing her eyes and, when her lips were just a centimeter from touching the blond's...

''What do you think you're doing Kuro Usagi?'', Izayoi's voice reached Kuro Usagi's usagimimi's.

The girl opened her eyes and with a loud ''eeep'', jumped back, stumbling on the chair's leg and falling to the ground, hitting her head on the floor.

''Aw!'' She exclaimed while rubbing the back of her head.

''Are you alright?'' The blond focused his purple eyes on her form, a slight touch of concern in his tone.

''Y-yes, it's nothing serious. Izayoi just nodded. A moment of silence passed between the duo.

''You know'' He was the one to finally speak,a playful smile on his lips ''If you wanted to kiss me that much, all you had to do was ask and I would've accepted it right away.'' Kuro Usagi looked at the boy, her face getting redder than a tomato.

''I-I should get going, L-Lily and the other children m-must need some help.''

Excusing herself, she walked towards the door, but was interrupted by a strong hand holding her wrist. The girl glanced at his hand witha confused expression.

''I-Izayoi-san? What are you-'', He cut her by pulling her to the bed, quicly switching places and getting on top of her.

''Did you really think that I would let you get away that easily?''He asked huskily. Kuro Usagi trembled beneath him due to the sudden change in tone his voice suffered and looked directly into his eyes.

''P-Please, let me go.'' She pledged, feeling as if she would lose her will to resist against the man above her.

''You talk too much.'' Saying that, He clashed his lips against hers.

Kuro Usagi's mind blanked as she felt Izayoi's mouth on hers, and that was the final blow to the rabbit girl's weak resistance. Recovering quickly, she willingly returned the kiss. The boy then licked her lips, asking for entrance, something that Kuro Usagi allowed gladly. When his tongue entwined with hers, she felt like she reached heaven. Izayoi then sucked her tongue and nibbed her lower lip lightly, making the rabbit girl moan and almost go crazy. After making out for almost 5 minutes, they broke the kiss and moved back a little, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths.

They stared at each other and Kuro Usagi shivered. His eyes held so much desire and she knew that her's showed the same thing. Without words being spoken, they once more locked their lips in a desperate kiss. Izayoi's right hand rose to her chest and cupped one of her breasts while the other held the girl by her waist. His lips then left her mouth and moved to her neck, sucking it with such force that it surely would leave a mark later. Kuro Usagi could do nothing but whimper. He moved from her neck to her ear, where he licked her earlobe.

''I-Iza...yoi...s-san.'', Her moans were making him almost go insane by how sexy they sounded.

Wanting to feel more of her, he practically tore her shirt, exposing her tits to him. Seeing her perky pink nipples, he couldn't resist and engulfed one of them in his mouth while twisting the other one between his fingers. Izayoi then used his free hand to take out Kuro Usagi's skirt and panties. throwing it on the floor, his hand moved to her pussy. Freeing her nipple from his mouth, wich earned a complain from her, the blond gaze at her while rubbing her cunt.

''You're so wet down there.'', His husky vocice once again had a powerful effect on her, making the girl know as the highborn of Little Garden tremble in delight and excitement.

''P-plea...se d-don't say such em...barrasing t-things.'' She managed to stutter between her intense moans.

Izayoi then slowly introduced two fingers inside her, making the girl gasp. They kept like this for some minutes, the blond moving his fingers in and out while the blue haired girl grabbed the sheets while crying out in pleasure. When one of Izayoi's finger rubbed her clit, Kuro Usagi lost it. Her vision became hazy and with a scream, she came, her juices soaking his hand.

Calming down from her intense orgasm, Kuro Usagi lifted her head just in time to see Izayoi licking her juices from his fingers.

''You taste so good, Kuro Usagi.'', He smirked slightly. The action was so erotic to her that it made her even more wet and then, something snapped inside her. In the blink of an eye, she reverted their positions, this time she was the one on top.

''K-Kuro Usagi?'', Izayoi was surprised her actions, he was not used to seeing the rabbit girl being so aggressive, in fact, this was the first time he saw her behaving like that.

''You already had your fun Izayoi-san.'' A glint passed through her eyes,'' Now it's my time to enjoy your body.''

Taking Izayoi's shirt, Kuro Usagi gazed at his chest and his strong abs. Moistening her dry lips, she began to distribute light kisses through the blond's chest, making him hiss in pleasure. Making her way down, she was facing his crotch. Grabbing the hems of his pants, Kuro Usagi pulled them down and what she saw, completely froze her.

''It's so big.'' She said breathless, making Izayoi smirk.

''What's up? Did my size scare you? Want to stop now?'' Kuro Usagi just shook her head.

''No.''

''Then do something.'' Izayoi said with a suggestive smile.

Grabbing Izayoi's hard member, Kuro Usagi begun to pump it up and down at a slow pace.

 _''A man's thing is so hard and hot.'_ ' She thought, marveling at how firm and warm the organ was.

Hearing Izayoi's groans of pleasure made Kuro Usagi's reluctance disappear. Benting her head down, she began to give light licks on the tip, before engulfing the head inside her hot mouth,act that made Izayoi's eyes roll back from the intense pleasure. She then slowly began to take him further down her throat, but it was something difficult to do due to the teen's dick being so big.

"Kuro Usagi, You're gonna make me cum.'' He grunted.

At his words, Kuro Usagi increased her pace. It wasn't long before the blond couldn't hold any longer.

''CUMMING!''

"With a shout, Izayoi threw his head back and released his seed inside her mouth. After some seconds, it finally stopped. Breathing heavily, Izayoi watched as the rabbit girl let go of his cock and gulped his semen down her throat.

''H-Hey! You don't need to do something like that if you don't want too.'' Izayoi said, his voice filled with a sense of shame but the girl merely smiled.

''If it's Izayoi-san then I don't mind doing stuff like that.''Said man just blushed, a rare reaction from him.

''I-Idiot, don't say things like that.'', He mumbled, making Kuro Usagi let out a small chuckle, he really was a tsundere. The purple eyed teen sighed before regaining his usual smile, although his voice trembled a little.

''T-Then, are you ready for the main event?'' Kuro Usagi's eyes widened at his question.

''You're still able to get hard?'', Izayoi scoffed.

''Of course I am! What type of man would I be if I couldn't go for at least another round?''

Getting closer to his lover, he gently layed her down on the bed. Izayoi then lined the tip of his cock against Kuro Usagi's lower lips.

''Please be gentle, this is my first time.''She covered her flushed face with both hands while saying those words.

Nodding at her, Izayoi slowly pushed his dick inside her, making her body tense. Feeling the tip hit something akin to a barrier, Izayoi stopped.

''Here is where it'll start to hurt so try to bear with it okay?'', His voice was soft, and just hearing it made her feel more at easy.

In a fast thrust, he pierced Kuro Usagi's hymen, taking her 200 year virginity. She gasped from the pain and then, tears fell down her cheeks. At the sight of her tearful face, Izayoi cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her gently in an attempt to distract her from the pain. A few more thrusts and Kuro Usagi was beginning to get used to sex, it didn't take long for her to start feeling good.

''I-Izayoi-san you can go faster.''

Increasing his speed, Izayoi started to fuck her harder. Soon, Kuro Usagi's pain faded and she began to cry out in pleasure. When the tip of Izayoi's dick touched the entrance of her womb, she saw stars. Seconds turned into minutes and before they realized it, an hour passed.

''Kuro Usagi I'm almost there.'',The blond warned.

''M-me too! Let's do it together!'' Kuro Usagi panted.

After a while, the duo reached their peak and screamed each other's name. With a final thrust, Izayoi's hard member invaded her womb, where he realeased his white seed, the pleasurable sensation making Kuro Usagi's juices gush out of her. Calming down from the orgasm, Izayoi removed his cock from inside her.

''That was...incredible.'' He said in obvious awe.

''Kuro Usagi agree's.'', In her 200 years of life, she never thought that making love could feel this incredible.

An awkward silence fell berween them.

"'I-I think it would be better for me to return to my room.'' Kuro Usagi announced in a quiet voice.

Standing up, Kuro Usagi began to collect her clothes but was stopped by two warm arms that were wraped around her and pulled her to the bed. Looking behind her, she saw Izayoi staring at her with a serene expression.

''Stay with me.'' Gazing at his hipnotic purple eyes, Kuro Usagis's will imediately crumbled.

 _''It's impossible to say no when he looks at me like this.''_ She gave a light sigh and climbed on the bed again.

"Making herself comfortable in his arms, Kuro Usagi's eyelids became heavy. Before she fell asleep, she heard Izayoi mumbling...

''I love you, Kuro Usagi.'' Smiling, her eyes slowly closed.

That night, Kuro Usagi slept peacefully.

 _xxxxx_

 **3 Days Later...**

Kuro Usagi was laying on her bed, her nose was red and she had a tremendous fever, Izayoi was besides her, peeling some apples and feeding his now girlfriend.

''It's your fault that I got sick.'' The beautiful girl grumbled at her boyfriend, who just gave a shrug of his shoulders in response.

''You should've imagined that this would happen since we...had sex while I was sick.''

Kuro Usagi's lips went into a straight line, she couldn't refute that.

A knock on the door brought their attention. Izayoi got up from his chair and walked towards the door, slowly opening it

''Hello.''

''Hi.''

Standing in front of the wooden door, were the ojou-sama of the Kudou conglomerate and te owner of the genome tree, Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yo.

''Yo! You two want to come in?'', Izayoi asked in a good mood.

''Thank you Izayoi-kun but that's not necessary, we just passed here to check on Kuro Usagi.'' Izayoi limited himself to only nod.

''I see.''

''How are you feeling?'' Yo asked to her sick friend.

''Terrible, I hate being sick!'' The blue haired girl shouted.

''Don't be a crybaby, You'll get better in a few days.'' Asuka lightly scolded the blue haired girl ''Kasukabe-san and I are going to the city, do you guys want something?'' Izayoi and Kuro Usagi shook their heads.

''Okay then.'' Turning her back to them Asuka gave a few steps before stopping,''Also I would appreciate if you two could be less noisy the next time you guys have sex.'' With that, she resumed her walking with a smirking Yo by her side, leaving behind a stuttering Kuro Usagi and a amused Sakamaki Izayoi.

 _xxxxx_

 **Strike: So... What did you guys think?**

 **Izayoi: I liked it, you need to do more.**

 **Strike: With pleasure.**

 **Kuro Usagi: Why did you wrote this? And don't listen to Izayoi-san!**

 **Strike: So, would you prefer if I stopped writing about you and Izayoi as a pairing and focused on pairing him with other girls?**

 **Kuro Usagi: ...Sorry.**

 **Strike: That's what I thought.**

 **Strike, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi: Please leave a review telling your opinion!**


End file.
